Memoirs of a Fading Mind
by Allen Bedillion Trahurn
Summary: After her "run-in" with the Ice King, Marceline finds a journal that documents the life of Simon Petrikov after the Mushroom War. Using the secrets within it, she hopes to find a way to restore him, but will she successful? SPOILERS, you've been warned. R&R please.


_Marceline,_

_ Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl. And I know you're going to need me here with you, but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too. This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you…_

_I'm sorry,_

_Simon_

Marceline read through the set of notes, messily scrawled out on the backs of pictures and other scraps. She felt a tear on her eye and wiped it away noiselessly. She had taken them from the Ice King's castle when she left after their little "jam session." It was funny, before she left she could have sworn she had seen some semblance of the man he used to be, but it had vanished just as quickly. She had left not long after.

"Simon…you foolish old man," she thought aloud, standing and walking (she hadn't the heart to fly tonight) to the desk by her wall to put the pages down. In the process, she kicked something. Looking down, she noticed a ragged book that she had never seen before. She knew the Ice King probably left it behind, and gave a sad sigh, stooping down and picking it up.

"Hm. No title," she said, looking over the spine and cover. Shrugging, she opened it. It was, for all intents and purposes, and old journal filled to the brim with the somewhat lazy scrawl that the vampire queen instantly recognized as Simon's. She noticed that, the further along in the book she went, the words looked messier and messier. Just from that she could see her "father's" progression into madness. Slowly, she made her way to her bed, flipping to the beginning of the book and reading the first entry.

_Day 45_

_It has been a little over a month since the first wave of bombs was dropped. Everywhere I go I see the destruction from the war. Any survivors I have found are barely so – mutated creatures no longer human, and animals that are now no more than monsters. Truly, this is a sad time, and I fear that the only thing keeping me from perishing in this cruel wasteland is this accursed crown. It's voice rings out in my head constantly. Trying to teach me the powers of ice and snow, and how it wants me to cover the whole world in frost. Honestly, I find it harder and harder to control each day. Still, I suppose the power of the crown has its uses - several times I have found myself relying on the powers it bestows to get me to safety, or fight off would be foes, though I would much prefer a blade than this magic._

As Marceline read the last of the words of the entry, they began to whirl and churn, seeming to sink into the yellowing pages of the journal. Startled, the vampire queen dropped the book and began to hover above it, staring it down in confusion. So astounded was she by what was happening that she didn't notice her slow descent toward it, nor did she feel the pull on her navel as she did so. It was only until it was too late that she realized what the book was doing – pulling her in. She loosed a scream before the book closed itself, cutting the sound short.

She fell for what felt like hours. She screamed, but no sound came from her lips; instead, words written in black ink flew from them, joining the other words that swirled around her in an endless typhoon. She recognized them as Simon's handwriting, but she couldn't make sense of any of them. She looked down into the whirling abyss, and at the end she saw a flash of light the quickly overcame her senses.

**So, I've had this idea in my head ever since I watched the episode "I Remember You," and I just couldn't help but make a story. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love to hear from you. Like it, don't like it, let me know!**


End file.
